Jim McCabe
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Manticore |relationships = Ron Hurd, friend Troy Dodge, friend Robert Hammond, friend |job = Home Security |status = Living |season3 = X }} Jim McCabe is a military veteran Manticore who appeared in . Appearances Moments before being killed, Ron Hurd called Jim to tell him that he had just seen Frankie Gonzales and that they were going to have a problem on their hands. Jim then later called Troy Dodge to tell him that Frankie Gonzales was in Portland and that Ron had called him the night before. He doubted that Frankie could have killed Ron but warned Troy to watch his back. Nick and Hank later went to Jim's office to talk to him about their investigation. Jim seemed eager to help the detectives, even having put together a file for them, but when they asked him what he and Ron spoke about when Ron called him, Jim lied to them and said it was just about business, adding that Ron never talked about a woman he'd encountered at the VFW that he had been at before the call. Hank noticed a photo on the wall with Jim, Ron, Troy, and another man, Robert Hammond, and they made a copy of the photo before leaving. Jim also denied knowing anything about the bloody napkin that was left on Ron's table at the VFW. Later, Troy confronted Jim, saying that he told his wife about what happened and that he was going to confess. Jim tried to convince him to do otherwise, but Troy left, determined. When Jim was in his car, Frankie threw herself against the car, screaming threats. Jim reached for his gun, but he put it back when police cars arrived and surrounded Frankie. While Colonel Adam Desai was sitting in the VFW bar, Jim arrived. Desai showed him the last copy of the restricted complaint that was filed against Jim and his fellow soldiers after they raped Frankie. Desai told Jim that if it went away, so would his problems. Jim snatched the document and was about to leave, but he paused when Desai said that he had killed Ron and Robert but not Troy and his wife, adding that it must have been Jim who murdered the latter two. Jim admitted to killing them because Troy was going to confess, and Desai said, "I guess it's between you and me now." They woged and had a close fight. Both were immensely powerful, but neither was more so than the other. Jim knocked Desai to the ground, and Desai reverted back to his human form. Desai then pulled out a knife from his boot and stabbed Jim in the tail, causing him to roar in pain and revert back to his human form, just before Nick and Hank arrived. As Nick and Hank burst through the door, ordering Jim to back away, he picked up the knife and stabbed Desai. Hank arrested Jim, who claimed he was acting in self-defense, while Nick checked on Desai, who told him that even though they couldn't arrest Jim for what he did to Frankie, they could arrest Jim now for stabbing him, and Desai then died. Images 311-promo2.jpg 311-promo9.jpg 311-Manticore.gif Category:Incarcerated Characters